Monster in me
by Angela-MG
Summary: Dos cuerpos rozándose, sintiéndose, amándose... Una chispa que encendió el fuego de una pasión arrasadora que devora todo lo que encuentra a su paso...
1. El monstruo en mí

**— Este OS participó del #MiniSongFic organizado por la página de facebook "Best Fanfic Awards"****— Basado en la canción "Monster in me" de Little mix.**

Me levanté de la cama incómoda en la que estaba, el olor a humedad y a cigarrillo inundaban la pequeña habitación de ese hotelucho barato en las afueras de Londres.

Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí, el aire frío de la noche me dió en el rostro. Suspiré apesumbrada, este encierro me volverá loca, ser una fugitiva de la ley no es nada agradable.

Sin embargo, prefiero ser prófuga a estar en Azkaban pudriendome en una celda.

**_"Every time that we touch it's dangerous_****_This spark is more than chemistry..."_**

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse, me hizo voltear hacia ella, por dónde entraba la figura de un hombre. Se quitó el abrigo color marrón oscuro, dejando a la vista una camiseta blanca entallada a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y mi corazón saltó emocionado. Mantuve mi máscara de indiferencia hacia él...

— Por fin llegas, Potter, estoy muerta de hambre— dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Disculpe, su majestad, no es fácil venir hasta aquí sin que nadie se entere...— comentó molesto dejando la bolsa con comida sobre la mesa de noche.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y yo hice lo mismo a su lado, tomando la bolsa con comida. Ingerí la comida en silencio y de vez en cuando veía de reojo la figura de mi enemigo, con los ojos cerrado y el rostro tranquilo, parecía dormido.

Terminé la comida y me quedé absorta viendo a Potter, aún no podía creer que el gran héroe, mi enemigo Harry Potter, me estuviera ayudando.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?— su voz sonó tan cerca de mi oído que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

— Tu cara rajada...— dije levantándome para evitar algún roce— no creas que eres tan guapo, Potter.

— ¿Estás segura? Eso no es lo que piensas cuando te tengo debajo de mí...

— Eres un imbécil...— le dije entre dientes.

**_"Every night we fight and it's hot like hell_****_But it feels like heaven between the sheets..."_**

— Un imbécil que te hace disfrutar...— le dí la espalda y escuche como se dirigía hacía mí.

Me acercó a él por la espalda, de inmediato su perfume se coló en mis fosas nasales, embriagando todo mi ser de su olor... Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cabello. Lo apartó y dejó un beso en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Sentir sus labios sobre mi piel fue el detonante que necesite. Me dí la vuelta y busqué su boca... Un beso demandante y ardiente.

Ambos queríamos llevar el control, ambos estábamos ardiendo en deseo, ambos queríamos más...

Jamás imaginé llegar a conocer al Harry Potter real... Ese que tiene defectos, el que cometió errores, ese que es pura pasión...

Ese que asesinó, por defender a quien era su enemiga...

**_"Touch me_****_Why don't we kill each other slowly?..._****_The monster in me loves the monster in you..."_**

Sus manos fueron hacía mí blusa, que arrancó sin miramiento alguno... Su boca recorrió voraz desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis senos... Un gemido involuntario salió de mi boca y pude sentir su sonrisa ladeada...

— No seas tan creído Potter...— dije mientras interrumpía su labor.

— Y tú no seas tan odiosa...— me volteó y me tiró sobre la cama.

Arrancó mi pantalón e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto sólo por su ropa interior y la camiseta blanca.

Se abrió paso entre mis piernas sin despegar un sólo segundo sus ojos de los míos... Cargados de deseo. Nuevamente nuestras bocas se encontraron...

**_"Hold me_****_Squeeze a little tighter til we can't breathe..._****_The monster in me loves the monster in you..."_**

Por fin, nuestras pieles se unieron... Cada roce, cada caricia era un fuego incandescente, que marcaba mi piel como suya...

¿Era amor? No, no lo amo...

¿Era deseo? Sí, un deseo que sobrepasaba cualquier límite...

Éramos enemigos, siempre lo seríamos y aún cuando aspirará a ser algo más, la sociedad no lo vería con buenos ojos...

Yo era la mortífago más buscada en todo Londres... Una asesina que se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de aquellos que no compartían mis ideales...

Era la villana, era la oscuridad, era el monstruo...

Entre estocadas fuertes y precisas, jadeos y caricias, el clímax llegó arrasador e intenso...

Una vez más había caído ante él y su fuego, un fuego que sólo yo conocía, un fuego que sólo yo podía apagar.

Nuestros ojos volvieron a conectarse. Los de él, aún con resquicios de la pasión y empañados por las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en esas esmeraldas que luego de una guerra y de las pérdidas se volvieron feroces...

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, se apartó de mí directo al baño...

Jamás podría aspirar a que él me amará porque su corazón se fue con Ginevra Weasley aquella noche en que fue asesinada por mí padre... Esa noche ví como el noble corazón de Potter se congelaba y cualquier buen sentimiento que pudiera tener se esfumó como agua entre los dedos...

Mi padre estaba completamente desquiciado, ser fugitivo lo enloqueció aún más y yo ya no podía más. Estaba cansada de huir, de vivir entre las sombras. Por eso, había avisado de manera anónima al Ministerio de Magia nuestro escondite.

Los hechizos volaron de un lado a otro, mi padre se defendió ágilmente, matando a tres aurores que iban con Potter y la Weasley.

Yo me dejé vencer por la Weasley, pues mi intención no era luchar, sin embargo, no conté con que mi padre leería mi mente dándose cuenta así de mi plan...

Con la rabia brotando por todo su ser, lanzó un avada kedavra hacía la pelirroja que cayó inerte al suelo... El grito desgarrador que salió de Potter, me heló la sangre. Mi padre aprovechó mi distracción y se lanzó a mí queriendo golpearme y gritando como loco.

Estaba fuera de sí, me dió una cachetada y aturdida por el golpe sentí como quería quitar mi ropa, alegando que siempre quiso probar mi piel...

Fue alzado por los aires y la voz sombría de Potter pronunció varios crucios seguidos... Los gritos de mi padre inundaron la estancia. Luego de no sé cuántos crucios, pronunció la maldición asesina...

La muerte de su novia provocó que emergiera un monstruo que habitaba en él... El dolor, el odio, la tristeza...

El me salvó, me escondió, declaró ante el Ministerio que yo había escapado... Sé que esto no será para siempre, incluso tengo la certeza de que algún día él recapacite y me entregará a las autoridades...

Pero mientras eso sucede, cada noche **_el monstruo en mí ama al monstruo en él..._**


	2. El monstruo que habitaba en mí

Un gruñido de frustración sale de mi garganta mientras azoto la puerta del pequeño baño. De un manotazo quité las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

Aún puedo sentir como todo mi cuerpo tiembla, luego de ese clímax tan arrasador... Dirijo mis ojos hacia el espejo frente a mí...

¿Quién soy?

A veces ni yo mismo me reconozco; a veces veo al pequeño niño escuálido que dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, ese que añoraba por un poco de cariño; a veces veo al adolescente que lucho en una guerra que nunca quiso, ese que perdió familia y amigos; a veces veo al monstruo en el que me convertí, ese que no tiene sentimientos...

Estrello mi puño en el espejo haciendo que se formen grietas. Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas que me niego a derramar.

Ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero sentir... El dolor que me dejó su muerte, la culpabilidad luego de poseer su cuerpo, el odio que recorre mi cuerpo al pronunciar un crucio...

Sin embargo, la satisfacción que siento al pronunciar la maldición asesina, es la droga, es el éxtasis que eleva mis sentidos. Observar el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, sabiendo que lo último que verán será el mío...

Estrello de nuevo mi puño en el espejo, esta vez se hace añicos, mis nudillos sangran y duele. Este líquido color carmín es la manzana de la discordia, por esto nos convertimos en enemigos, por esto asesinamos, por esto existe la discriminación...

¿Quién soy?

Un traidor, a mis ideales, a mis amigos, a ella... Un cómplice, encubriendo a quien se supone es mi enemiga, una asesina, una mortífago que se cree superior por su sangre pura...

Ella, Pansy Parkinson, la hija del hombre que asesinó a la mujer que amo...

Salgo del baño, aún con la sangre en mi mano, me coloco la ropa interior y me dejo caer en un viejo sillón frente a la cama. La pelinegra yace tendida sobre la cama cubriendo su desnudez con mi camiseta blanca, su cabello extendido por la almohada y su respiración acompasada, indicándome que duerme.

Enciendo un cigarrillo, doy una calada y dejo que el recuerdo de aquella noche me invada...

**... Un año y seis meses antes...**

_Nuestro objetivo, una casa abandonada a las afueras de Lacock. Hace unos días nos llegó una nota donde nos hacían saber que dos de los mortífagos más buscados, se escondían en ese lugar._

_Montamos un equipo de vigilancia y rastreo, comprobando así que la información era correcta. Maximus y Pansy Parkinson se encontraban escondidos en esa casa abandonada, huyendo de las autoridades._

_El equipo que he traído conmigo, son pocos pero son los mejores. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro de la decisión que tomé._

_¿Fue una buena idea traerla?_

_Luego de la muerte de su hermano Fred y de su padre, Ginny se volvió aún más fuerte y aguerrida que antes. El dolor y la impotencia que sintió al no poder salvar a su hermano y su padre, la orillaron a convertirse en aurora y así atrapar a los mortífagos prófugos._

_Al principio, me enfurecí con ella, no podía entender sus razones, yo la amo y si en alguna misión llegará a sucederle algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca..._

_— ¿Listo Harry?— su voz me desconectó de mis pensamientos._

_— Listo...— confirme._

_Y ver la fiereza y la determinación en sus ojos, me dió la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar._

_Conjure el hechizo antiaparición, Róger fue el primero en llegar al umbral de la puerta principal, seguido de Steven que rodeó el lugar hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Le hice una señal a Róger para que esperará y Ginny lanzó un bombarda que hizo estallar la puerta._

_De inmediato, los hechizos comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro. Maximus Parkinson, se veía demacrado y su expresión denotaba que estaba totalmente desquiciado, su ropa estaba sucia y lanzaba los hechizos con gran magnitud y precisión._

_Mis ojos buscaron a su hija, que se encontraba combatiendo con Ginny. Igualmente estaba muy desmejorada, su vestido estaba sucio, su cabello negro antes brillante y sedoso, ahora era una maraña seca y con nudos._

_Esquivé un rayo de luz que iba directo a mí y sin esperarlo la maldición asesina se escuchó por toda la estancia. El cuerpo inerte de Róger cayó al suelo seguido de Steven y Tyler..._

_— ¿Sorprendido Potter?— preguntó Maximus— pobres niños tontos, creyendo que pueden vencerme...— lanzó una carcajada y sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos— y tú serás el próximo en morir...— eso último quedó flotando en el aire pues se había quedado inmóvil..._

_No, estaba concentrado, leyendo la mente de su hija. Por un momento pude ver cómo Pansy Parkinson era quien dejaba la nota con la ubicación de este lugar en el saco de un trabajador del Ministerio..._

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_— O puede que sea tu novia la que muera primero..._

_Lo siguiente que ví fue el haz de luz verde que impactaba en el cuerpo de Ginny..._

_Súbitamente mi corazón se detuvo, el pitido en mis oídos no me dejaba oír nada, ni siquiera el grito desgarrador que salió de mi garganta... Mi mayor temor se había hecho realidad._

_El dolor le dió paso a la rabia, sentía fluir mi magia por todo mi cuerpo, chispas rojas salían de la punta de mi varita... Cuando enfoque mi vista, ví el cuerpo de Ginny, con los ojos cerrados y su piel tornándose pálida y fría..._

_— ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!_

_Ella gritaba y pataleaba tratando de zafarse de las manos de su agresor, mientras esté sin importarle que fuese su hija, recorría sus piernas desnudas tratando de llegar a su intimidad..._

_Asqueado por tal visión, apunte mi varita hacia ese hombre que se elevó por los aires, lo dejé caer y sin pensarlo pronuncié la maldición de tortura..._

_Cada crucio fue lanzado con todo el odio y la rabia que sentía en ese instante. Mis vellos se erizaron, me deleite en el dolor que le causaba y sus gritos eran música para mis oídos._

_Una parte de mí, la racional, me decía que parará, que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto vil e ilícito; y mi lado salvaje decía que eso era una nimiedad, que ese ser asqueroso debía morir..._

_— ¡Avada kedavra!— deguste cada letra, cada sílaba, cada palabra de aquella maldición._

_Exhausto, me aproximé donde estaba Pansy encogida, tratando de tapar su desnudez. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro y al verme dió un respingo abriendo los ojos sorprendida..._

_— No te haré daño...— dije casi en un susurro._

_La cargué entre mis brazos y su calor menguo el frío que sentía._

_Quité el hechizo antiaparición y desaparecí rumbo a las afueras de Londres. Pagué una habitación, dando otro nombre. No era un hotel cinco estrellas pero serviría para pasar desapercibido. La Slytherin necesitaba descansar y tal vez comer algo, tomar un baño, ya luego la entregaría ante el Ministerio._

_La llevé hasta la habitación, no muy grande, de paredes color marrón, el techo tenía manchas de humedad. El amueblado era escaso; un viejo sillón frente a la cama matrimonial y una mesita de noche._

_— Deberías tomar un baño— hablé una vez la dejé sobre el suelo._

_— Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, Potter...— me dió un empujón— ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿quieres asesinarme también?_

_— Créeme, ganas no me faltan pero no, no voy a asesinarte..._

_— ¡Que gran alivio!— dijo con sarcasmo— no sé qué demonios pretendes pero no me quedaré a averiguarlo, Potter._

_— Tú no vas a ningún lado...— la retuve del brazo._

_— ¡Suéltame idiota!— forcejeo tratando de soltarse._

_Mientras yo trataba de calmarla, la envolví en mis brazos y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. Pude apreciar un pequeño lunar en la comisura derecha de su boca._

_— Por favor, suéltame, si vas a entregarme al Ministerio, sólo hazlo...— sollozo— ya no puedo más, la culpa me carcome cada día...— y se acurrucó en mi pecho llorando._

_¿Quién era esta Pansy? ¿Era la misma chica cruel que había asesinado a personas inocentes?_

_Hoy conocí la dualidad que habitaba en ella y la dualidad que había nacido en mí..._

... Sus gritos me hicieron volver al presente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Por fuera era una persona sin sentimientos, fría y cruel pero por dentro era frágil, que había sufrido, que necesitaba amor...

Me levanté del sillón para acostarme a su lado. La atraje q mí acaricie su cabeza, susurrando a su oído que nada de lo que veía era real. Poco a poco se fue calmando, inexplicablemente ella era la única que espantaba los demonios de mis pesadillas y yo los de ella.

Sus latidos cardíacos se fueron acompasando al igual que los míos... Se dió la vuelta y se acurrucó entre mis brazos. En todo este tiempo he llegado a conocer sus miedos, su fragilidad, su humanidad...

**_Beatiful creatures, you and me_**

**_Every time that we touch it's dangerous..._**

Me ataca la culpabilidad de nuevo y me hace cuestionarme el porqué no la entregué, porqué la sigo escondiendo...

¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?

**_Beatiful killer, cut me deep_**

**_just a single kiss and I'm in tour spell..._**

No, no es amor, es adicción a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su piel, a como el verde de sus ojos se intensifica cuando la pasión se apodera de ellos. Sus jadeos, su aroma...

He caído bajo su hechizo desde aquella noche en que la ví frágil y humana... Aquella noche en que el monstruo que habitaba en mí despertó y se quedó conmigo, cada día, cada noche...

**_Every moment we spend_**

**_turning from friends to enemies and fighting each other..._**

Aún no sé cuánto tiempo dure está situación; no sé si un día despierte con el objetivo de entregarla a las autoridades pero... ¿Podría seguir si ella no está a mi lado?

**_It's so beatiful_**

**_The hell that we both made each other_**

**_But it's all love and war..._**

Tengo suficientes razones para odiarla pero también he encontrado razones para amarla o por lo menos _el monstruo en mí ama al monstruo en ella..._


	3. Los monstruos también aman

El principal objetivo de dar a conocer al Ministerio de Magia el lugar donde me escondía con mi padre era, ya no seguir escondiéndome. Sentía que iba perdiendo la cordura un poco más cada día. Las muertes que cargaba a cuestas, ralentizaban mi camino.

No niego que disfrute cada tortura y cada muerte pero, ¿a qué precio? Cada noche los rostros de aquellos que asesiné volvían a atormentar mis sueños, ya no tenía paz, ya no tenía conciencia.

Sin embargo, al observar estas cuatro paredes, vuelvo a sentirme atrapada. Me quedé en el lugar donde me sentía cómoda y por primera vez donde me sentía segura y a salvo; a salvo de mis demonios, de mis pesadillas porque inexplicablemente él era el único capaz de espantar los rostros deformados por el dolor y el miedo de aquellos que murieron por ser diferentes a mí.

Él era mi refugio, ese lugar cálido que reconfortaba mi oscuro corazón. Y yo era el polo a tierra que lo mantenía a flote en ese limbo que ambos creamos, ese que nos daba el fuego, la pasión y el deseo que nos consumía cada día, cada noche... ¿Hasta cuándo?

Muy en el fondo supe que esto un día llegaría a su fin, ya sea por mí o por él. Y ahora que tengo la certeza de que lo amo, esta situación pende de un hilo. Él no me ama y yo ya no soporto más ver en sus ojos la culpabilidad luego de poseer mi cuerpo o la tristeza que embarga su alma cada vez que el recuerdo de ella invade su mente.

Llegó la hora de enfrentar mi destino y el castigo que merezco por las atrocidades que cometí en contra de inocentes.

Tomé papel y lápiz, una escueta nota, no tiene sentido que ahora que me marcho él sepa mis sentimientos, pues nuestro destino siempre será ir en sentidos opuestos.

Me puse un abrigo y salí, el atardecer iba cayendo. Un viento frío me hizo erizar la piel, me golpeé mentalmente porque no tenía ni puta idea de a dónde o cómo llegar al Ministerio de Magia, sin mi varita estaba incompleta, el cuatro ojos me la había quitado cuando me escondió en ese lugar.

Me ajusté más el abrigo y emprendí el camino. Era una carretera en línea recta, no había indicio alguno de que alguien habitará por ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?— mi corazón saltó asustado al escuchar su voz grave y en tono molesto.

— Voy al Ministerio, a entregarme... — hablé sin detenerme.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que llegarás? Por si no lo recuerdas yo tengo tu varita.

— Ya me las arreglaré... — dije altanera — no me creas una inútil, Potter.

— Más bien, eres una estúpida... — me tomó del brazo y me jaló para quedar frente a frente.

Sus esmeraldas brillaban debido a la rabia que sentía. No me amedrente, le sostuve la mirada, yo también podía jugar en este juego de quién tiene más orgullo.

— Tú no vas a ningún lado — ordenó — ahora mismo regresáremos al hotel— comenzó a arrastrarme de vuelta.

— ¡Sueltame! No regresaré a ese cuchitril...— intenté soltarme de su agarre pero presionó más — ¡me haces daño imbécil! Estoy harta de esconderme, ese lugar me asfixia, ya no puedo más...

Soltó mi brazo y llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro, no quería llorar. He sido demasiado débil ante él, debo dominar las emociones que siento.

— Dejame ir, por favor, esto que tenemos nos consume cada día — comencé en voz baja y sin verlo a los ojos — soy una criminal y no quiero que por encubrirme salgas perjudicado tú.

Apreté fuertemente mis ojos, no quería derramar ni una lágrima.

»Te has cegado por el dolor y la rabia, pero sabemos que esto algún día llegaría a su fin. En estos dos años, he conocido otra parte de ti y acepté a ese monstruo que me ayudó, ese que me brindó la paz y la seguridad que nunca tuve.

Me tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que nuestros ojos volvieran a encontrarse. Mi corazón palpito más rápido.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?— habló.

— Que te amo...— lo dije sin pensarlo.

Y sentí que parte de la carga que llevaba a cuestas, menguó un poco.

— Yo también te amo. No preguntes cómo o cuándo sucedió, porque ni yo tengo una puta idea, pero te amo.

»Amo tu entereza, tu coraje, tu maldito orgullo y esa terquedad de querer tener siempre la razón. Amo ese fuego que desprende tu mirada cuando somos un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. Amo a ese monstruo que llevas dentro y que sólo yo he conocido.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura acercándome a él, su colonia inundó mis fosas nasales, cerré los ojos y mi piel vibró con anticipación. Con su dedo índice acarició mi labio inferior y luego junto nuestros labios.

Fue un beso cargado de tantas emociones. Anhelo, pasión, miedo y amor. El sabor salado impregnó nuestros labios a causa de mis lágrimas. La incertidumbre se abrió paso en mi corazón, ¿qué haríamos ahora? ¿acaso él estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí?

El beso acabó por falta de aire, sus ojos verdes me observaron con determinación.

— Ya tengo todo listo para irnos de Londres, lejos de todo lo que los causa daño. Debemos curar nuestras heridas y yo estoy completamente seguro de quien puede curar las mías, eres tú y sólo tú — me quedé hipnotizada, perdida en ese brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasará con tus amigos? ¿Tu trabajo, tu vida? — puso su dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

— Desde que tuve la certeza de este amor que siento por ti, mis amigos, mi trabajo, mi vida, me sabían a nada. Cada día esperaba ansioso que cayera la noche para verte, para sentirte, para estar completo. Entonces, ¿te irás conmigo?

Mordí mi labio en señal de nerviosismo. Lo amaba, de eso estoy segura, sólo él a conocido quien soy, mis sentimientos, mis debilidades. El día se me hacía eterno para verlo y aunque ambos supimos esconder muy bien nuestras emociones, hoy sé que me ama y lo amo. Quiero sentirme libre pero con él a mi lado.

— Claro que quiero irme contigo, hasta el fin del mundo si es posible — me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, me tomó entre sus brazos y desaparecimos de esa carretera solitaria.

**Diez años después...**

La arena blanca brillaba a la luz del sol y el mar azul formaba pequeñas olas que mecían los botes que llevaban a bordo hombres y mujeres que se dedicaban a la pesca.

Luego de haber decidido irnos de Londres, Potter me explicó que fingió su muerte para que así nadie lo buscará. Utilizó poción multijugos en un mortífago y en la misión que les habían encomendado ese día, lo asesinó para que todos creyeran que había muerto.

Toda su fortuna en la bóveda de Gringots fue transferida a un banco muggle. Buscó un lugar que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del mundo mágico y encontró una hermosa isla llamada _Corn Island_, ubicada en el mar Caribe.

Tenemos una modesta casa y aunque al principio no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo utilizar una estufa, Potter me ayudó, de algo sirvió que fuera el elfo doméstico de sus tíos casi toda su vida.

Él aprendió a trabajar en la pesca, no utilizamos nuestra magia pues pueden rastrearnos. Fue un cambio radical para mí pero no me arrepiento de nada. Cada día que he pasado junto a él, he sido feliz y libre.

Aún nos persiguen los fantasmas de nuestro pasado y en las noches aparecen en nuestras pesadillas, sin embargo, nos tenemos el uno al otro para espantarlos.

¿Esto será para siempre? Ninguno lo sabe con certeza, vivimos el hoy, vivimos como si no existiera un mañana...

Ambos sufrimos las consecuencias de una guerra; ambos perdimos personas importantes; ambos asesinamos, yo a causa de mis ideales sobre la pureza de sangre; él en el afán de anesteciar el dolor; ambos somos monstruos heridos que buscaban un refugio que les regalará paz y encontramos esa paz en quien menos esperamos.

Hoy sólo nos quedan las cicatrices como pruebas de lo que fuimos y en lo que nos hemos convertido, un sólo cuerpo, una sola alma, un sólo corazón. Sí, nos enamoramos de esa dualidad que cada uno tenía, ese lado oscuro, ese lado que nos volvía vulnerables ante los ojos del otro.

Los monstruos también aman y nosotros somos la prueba de ello. El monstruo en mí ama al monstruo en él, lo nuestro es algo más que química y bajo las sábanas nos amamos con el mismo fuego y la misma pasión de aquella primera vez en que nos fuimos un sólo monstruo...


End file.
